Yoshiteru Zaimokuza
|imagewidth = 250 |Light Novel Debut = Volume 1, Chapter 5 |name = Yoshiteru Zaimokuza}} Yoshiteru Zaimokuza is a student in Class 2-C at Sobu High School who suffers from "8th grader syndrome", also known as Chuunibyou. Appearance Zaimokuza has an unusual appearance. He has grey/white hair that he keeps in a short ponytail, brown or black eyes and glasses. In the anime he is shown to be one of the tallest characters and slightly overweight. He wears a trench-coat over his school uniform, along with black fingerless gloves even when it is during the summer months and because of this, they cause him to be almost always sweaty, even during the winter. Personality Zaimokuza is considered to be weird, gross and creepy by the majority of the Sobu High, even more so than Hachiman Hikigaya. He is a very eccentric character, getting incredibly excited over things he enjoys, particularly anything related to his 8th grader syndrome. He displays a high interest in historical shoguns, magic, and writing (despite the fact he is a terrible writer), and video game creation. He often talks like a movie narrator or with grandiose overtones. He sometimes refers to himself and those around him in the 3rd person and involves them in his fantasy/roleplaying scenarios. His dream is to become a famous light novel author or movie writer and marry a voice actress.Volume 7.5 - OVA 1 His devotion to writing a novel is often mentioned in the light novels. He also behaves like a professional and famous novel writer, despite the fact he has no accomplishments. During the Cultural Festival his script was used for his class play. He briefly considered being a creative game writer, until he found out the company would own all the rights to his work.Volume 3 Chapter He is quite easy going, being able to bounce back from being criticized by Yukino and Hachiman, and still display his enthusiasm for writing, which Hachiman refers to as a "writer's syndrome". He is quiet, sensitive, and jealous, especially whenever Hayato or other popular people are around. He also struggles talking to girls. He, like Hachiman, is a loner and feels most at home around other loners. He is known to have many acquaintances around the arcades in Chiba, but has few friends. Abilities Zaimokuza has a very active imagination, even if it isn't very original (pointed out by Hachiman). During the Athletic Festival he is brought in with Ebina to brainstorm ideas for a fun and unique final contest. His written script was accepted by his class (2-C) for their class play during the Cultural Festival. He is seen as a bit wimpy, but shows he is actually quite strong during the Athletic Festival. He pushes Yamato, Ōoka, and Tobe away easily with a move he called the "Zaimokuza Crusher", and then knocks down the red team's bo-taoshi pole.Volume 6.5 - Episode 13 He demonstrates his strength and size in the Judo competition by teaming up with Hayama and Hachiman and making it to the finals.Volume 7.5 He and Hayama consistently won 2-0, without Hachiman having to fight. Addressed / Nicknames * Blademaster General by Himself * Chuuni-Chan by Yui Yuigahama and Komachi Hikigaya * Za Za Mushi (虫 "Mushi", Bug or Insect) by Hina Ebina (Basically its ZaZaBuggy) * Snowflake by Komachi HikigayaVolume 7 Bonus Track/Volume 7 Drama CD Quotes *"CHANCE!" *"Zaimokuza Crusher!!!!" *“Goramu goramu. Nano, nano, Nanjiro!" Trivia * The name Yoshiteru (義輝) was named after Ashikaga Yoshiteru (足利 義輝, March 31, 1536 – June 17, 1565), the 13th shogun of the Ashikaga shogunate who reigned from 1546 to 1565 during the late Muromachi period of Japan. This was also mentioned when Hachiman introduced Zaimokuza on Episode 2 of Season 1, that triggered Zaimokuza to have the "eighth-grade syndrome" due to their share of surname.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashikaga_Yoshiteru ** Zaimokuza, on the other hand, was possibly taken it's name from an area within the Kamakura, Kanagawa Pref., in Japan.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zaimokuza There's also a shinto shrine located at Zaimokuza called Moto Hachiman (元八幡), also known officially as 'Yui Wakamiya '(由比若宮). The said names could be a possible influence to Hachiman and Yui's characters' name. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moto_Hachiman * He shares the same Japanese voice actor with Kohta Hirano from Highschool of the Dead and Itazu Yutaka from Eden of the East. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sobu High School Category:Class 2C